League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2013
12:00 hi matt 12:00 hi psyk 12:01 I know you were making fun of me for sanic 12:02 http://youtu.be/RyoMQg3d5cs 12:02 but you gotta enjoy this song no matter how over sonic you are 12:03 making fun of what for what 12:04 that's good muzak 12:04 my singularity of mind and trying to one up you 12:04 repetitive 12:04 but what old muzak isn't 12:04 good muzak, I sez 12:05 we;; 12:05 well* 12:05 stage music 12:05 from genesis era 12:05 sooo 12:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBrzRHcDW4U have more good muzak 12:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JA-0O4AMRBM moooore 12:08 http://youtu.be/RPYzgCI6Q1I 12:08 moar 4 u m8 12:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QERV61ORuw MOOOOOOORE 12:10 http://youtu.be/2W3xQjjogr0 12:11 already know this one 12:11 good 12:11 thats an alright stage 12:11 it was in an annoying videogame musics compilation 12:11 hah 12:12 I like how that stage looks though 12:12 http://youtu.be/lKP4m7BHF1A 12:13 that's the same music, radar 12:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59JFn4pyedM 12:13 ik 12:13 just showin ya the stage 12:14 I don't care more than you do when I post kirby bossfights (or bossfights for any other game anyway) 12:14 I only care about the muzaks 12:14 just sharin 12:14 :x 12:14 that stage always stuck in my head 12:15 because it's the furthest I could get when I was a wee tyke 12:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59JFn4pyedM 12:15 wait, I already linked this 12:15 that boss was fucked up in the head 12:16 http://youtu.be/M-gocswLwsc 12:16 I listen to yer yet ye dun listen ta mine 12:16 I em 12:16 lestening 12:18 http://youtu.be/enC6oPmIoAU 12:18 Robotnik always had menacing music 12:19 how surprising, I'd never have guessed 12:19 I guess all other villains have remixes of bambi's main theme 12:20 thankfully the music is better than your comments on it 12:20 hm 12:20 sit and spin 12:21 I remember seeing some Sonic and Megaman crossover game 12:22 where Wily and Robotnik were working together 12:22 makes sense to me 12:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pz_zgqyIGfE 12:22 boogie with kirby 12:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwamCTtP9qY 12:41 http://youtu.be/13EF8jdEI5c 12:48 this is prolly the best muzak you linked tonight 12:55 Good evening :) 12:55 hi 12:57 hello 12:57 Never been in a wiki chat before, interesting o: 12:58 how are you everyone? 12:58 great 12:58 I'm good, wandering the internet at the moment. My gaming clan is having a recruitment competition and I, naturally, want to win XD 12:59 how are you? 01:00 I fine,I have plan to make ship about wukong and soraka 01:00 hi Ben~ 01:00 make ship? I'm sorry i don't understand. 01:00 shipping them 01:01 relationship 01:01 It mean Wukong x Soraka 01:01 oooh 01:01 i get you xD 01:01 Nami x Caitlyn pls 01:01 Do you know wukong and soraka? 01:01 yes, the LoL characters 01:01 I love banana gag "Dat banana" 01:02 i've just never heard the term 'shipping' before in relation to making relationship fanfic/pictures etc 01:02 I know 01:03 (nami) *flop* 01:03 so, are any of you interested in joining a gaming clan? 01:04 Psykolog and I have one 01:04 :o 01:04 Wukong and Soraka have same with way of human 01:04 Wukong want to stronger but he live as human because this 01:04 Soraka want to heal peoples then she choose live as human too 01:06 In they lore, Wukong is looking innocent 01:06 Soraka got betrayed by Warwick, Soraka may can't trust anyone 01:06 But Wukong is good more to make Soraka can trust him 01:06 Interesting. Are you going to write or draw it? 01:06 and RadarMatt, do you run a clan or are you a member? 01:06 I will draw Soraka x Wukong with banana 01:06 soon 01:06 im pulling your leg 01:06 :P 01:07 oh, lol xD 01:07 wish you were serious, we do mergers too 01:07 http://youtu.be/kscG_gs2BOc 01:07 so if it was small clan for LoL and you ran it i'd have invited :p 01:07 hi. how do you spectate a game in LoL? The screen for it has been replaced by the LCS thingy 01:08 SorakaxWukong is look interest more than WukongxAhri because banana gag 01:08 http://youtu.be/oDgXYC7FGTc 01:10 And if Wukong pairing with Soraka, he will don't get anger by Ahri fans 01:10 It's okay, i am indeed an adult!!! :p 01:10 By the way, many Ahri's dislike WukongxAhri 01:10 Ahri's fans* 01:11 Scoot x Scoot pls 01:11 I think change Ahri to Soraka is will good choice 01:11 And Wukong will looking cool more better 01:13 Let I tell little story of Wukong and Soraka 01:14 Wukong troll Soraka, she mad and try to hit him but he eat it. 01:14 He like her banana and ask her to make more for him. 01:14 She like him and let him to help her everything what her need and she always give bananas to him. 01:14 So, they will be good pairing. 01:15 How about this story? 01:15 http://youtu.be/CcdTwhcO-B8 01:17 okay, well since nobody seems interested i'll leave you folks to it. There is a topic up in general discussion about the clan if you want to know more :) 01:18 aw 01:18 you leavin? 01:19 Then I will draw comic WukongxSoraka 01:19 since when do I have a gaming clan, radar 01:19 you and I 01:19 we clanmates 01:19 rite? 01:19 ...I'm in no gaming clan 01:19 you and I 01:19 we have one 01:20 "The best buddies ever" 01:20 nnnnnnnope 01:20 :< 01:20 Aww 01:20 Poor Matt 01:20 join my dota team "NoSpiritBreaker" 01:20 you're getting pathologically clingy, radar 01:20 But I liek Spirit Breaker 01:20 * RadarMatt clings to psyk* 01:20 I pick support SB 01:20 then people don't pick carries 01:20 kaipi for the win 01:20 and I have to carry SB 01:20 I HATE playing carry SB 01:21 pretty sure kaipi is the only team that picks SB 01:21 i saw arteezy draft him in ixdl 01:22 once 01:22 my connexion has been utter crap tonight 01:22 can't even doto 01:23 * Ozuar peels Matt off of Psyk and slaps him. 01:23 Get a hold of yourself! 01:23 thank you. 01:23 :< 01:23 :> 01:23 Cling to kittens! Not cacti! 01:24 Lookit Kippy, he's kitten-esque 01:24 we have succesfully proven that 1) the fact that women are attracted to jerks is true and 2) that the wrong thing about it was that it only affected women 01:24 "YesNyxAssassin" is a better team name 01:24 Naw "NyxNyxNyxNyx" is best 01:25 And yes Psyk. Yes indeed. 01:25 I had a super good team name idea 01:25 but nystus wouldn't join 01:25 "NaBS" 01:25 i was going to make "NoTideBringer" but it was taken 01:25 :< 01:25 * RadarMatt clings to kippy* 01:25 "Nystus and Buncha Scrubs" 01:25 NO! 01:26 halp 01:26 I'm only in it for saving Matt from jerks 01:26 my only team is one that I did to test the team system and is called "More Fail" 01:26 So you're on your own on this one. 01:26 yer saving jerks from matt, actually 01:27 how do i do dat fancy stuff 01:27 "/me" 01:27 ohh its same like twitch 01:27 as* 01:27 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/1997-09-29/ 01:28 * Psykolog points at you and laughs 01:28 * KippyTheKippingKipster test 01:28 tests* 01:28 ty Ozzie 01:28 welp 01:28 Whatever for? 01:29 * KippyTheKippingKipster activates spiked carapace * 01:29 * Psykolog is playing lifestealer 01:29 * Ozuar Peels Matt off of Kippy and punts Kippy. 01:29 Don't you stun Matt! 01:30 ah well 01:30 * KippyTheKippingKipster uses vendetta! * 01:30 I'm gonna play doter2 against bots to test our 01:30 t 01:30 out* 01:30 my lagginess 01:30 /em has Gem of True sight 01:30 ^Well played! 01:30 you're all invited 01:30 * Ozuar has Gem of True Sight* 01:30 yes radar, you too 01:30 I can't 01:30 you cunt ? 01:31 * KippyTheKippingKipster calls doombringer * 01:31 oh, sorry, my As look like Us. 01:31 YOU ARE DOOMED! 01:31 psyk 01:31 no 01:31 * Ozuar is Dazzle, activates Shallow Grave 01:31 * RadarMatt lick Izzie 01:31 what's going on in here 01:31 http://hydra-images.cursecdn.com/dota2.gamepedia.com/2/26/Doom_ability_doom_05.mp3 01:32 Matt being too attached 01:32 * Psykolog tells izk that these guys are having a /me fight 01:32 Me having a Dota fight via /me with Kippy, Psyk being a bystander. 01:32 you have been doomed 01:32 go 1v1 each other 01:32 I'll watch 01:32 your gem of truesight has been disabled 01:33 psyk infest into me 01:33 inside 01:33 Christ 01:33 I'm gyro with five rapiers, boots of travel, and an ally dazzle with sfive hearts of tarrasque. 02:33 Hecarim 02:33 Im suprise they didnt make arcane taric 02:33 robot unicorm hecarim eh 02:33 unicron 02:33 Must be too outrageus 02:34 asian taric is badass 02:34 that is too outrageus 02:34 Atleeast we have pink taric 02:35 rainbow taric 02:41 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/1997-11-18/ 02:45 ew 02:46 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/1997-11-30/ 02:49 Forum:NA Damage Incorporated Wants You! Team/Solo/Newbs 02:49 real 02:50 delete ? 02:50 oh 02:50 nvm 02:50 forum 02:50 thought it was a blog 02:50 It'll die a slow death. 02:50 Rather 02:51 it's already dead 02:51 he just doesn't realize it yet 02:55 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/1997-12-20/ 03:01 teh mtg? 03:02 not now 03:03 hi catty 03:03 hi 03:04 hiiiiii minejo 03:04 hi 03:05 am I too nitpicky when I'm arguing? 03:06 Hi 03:06 no you are not 03:06 and why ask such a questin 03:06 well, you know that Flash blog? 03:06 Yeah 03:07 Read Nemo's comments 03:07 User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/I propose that Flash should really be reworked 03:07 heh, Nemo 03:10 . 03:10 ah, I thought chat froze 03:10 i want to have some input on this topic... 03:10 but must finish reading first 03:11 Hmm claris avatar hmm 03:11 http://i.imgur.com/zKjIjto.png 03:12 argh 03:12 I gain power based on banning? 03:12 err 03:12 internet speed today is painfully slow 03:12 what juicy? 03:12 I gain power based on banning? 03:13 yessss 03:13 op teh 03:13 though 03:13 that'd be exile 03:13 tapping is kickban 03:13 Oh panty and stocking with gaterbelt 03:13 but i do want to say mineko, flash boots would screw over the non mobile champions more than anything 03:13 your ultimate is a long-duration ban 03:13 ^ 03:13 To claris 03:14 wait, crap 03:14 I am amused at teh's mana cost 03:14 is this series that popular? 03:14 I made an oversight 03:14 let me fix it 03:14 I dont know 03:14 I watch it by chance and like it 03:15 Psy, did joo make one for nysty? 03:16 http://i.imgur.com/0jwXEjN.png 03:16 yes 03:16 mudkip card pls 03:16 also, teh, blue/white IS the color of bureaucracy 03:16 http://i.imgur.com/l2IRJhl.png nystus is there 03:16 how so, claris? 03:16 because they now have to buy it 03:17 your spellings... :S 03:17 ? 03:17 where do you see a spelling error 03:17 "permnanent" 03:17 er 03:17 wops 03:17 "permnanet" 03:17 "controler" 03:17 it's not controler ? 03:18 Controller is English 03:18 it's contrôleur in french, sooooooo 03:18 I guess you did teh French 03:18 I'll fix it 03:18 *looks up what an emblem is* 03:19 bah, slow as hell 03:19 wait 03:19 fail again 03:21 http://i.imgur.com/Ut4l5tq.png 03:21 HERE 03:22 I will treasure this forever. 03:22 Or at least, until my hard drive blows up. 03:22 ...or until my imgur account disappears. 03:23 I saved it. 03:23 Hence, the hard drive mention. 03:24 ... 03:25 This is why I don't solo que... 03:25 queue* 03:25 ? 03:25 Q_Q 03:25 I 03:25 poor mineko 03:25 I'm cool with solo queue 03:26 having internet as slow as mine 03:26 how slow is your download speed 03:26 my chat's on a 8 second delay 03:26 My team was fed out of our minds, Mid and "top" (was switched bot) were dumbasses but I, jungling, carried them over their laners 03:26 Im fine woth solo queue unless have a jerk that afk and last minute pick 03:26 We were roaming hard and were winning objectives by a ton 03:27 Then we started to lose fights because our "top" kept split pushing in our all in comp 03:27 are you as slow as 8kb/ps? 03:27 you would have won harder if you had fiora 03:27 http://youtu.be/fA73fBSv-NU 03:27 Ah the throws 03:27 Well if you were Fiora 03:27 And were playing top 03:27 You would have had AN ACTUAL FUCKING BRAIN 03:27 Just play yi 03:27 We lost a fight when the enemy engaged us 4v5 03:27 never!!! never play yi 03:27 And then Jarvan was like 03:27 THE TANK'S LOW 03:27 (fiora) : no, fiora suck a teamfights, I will splitpush and never teamfight 03:27 hi oz 03:28 And ulted in 03:28 Hi Psyk. 03:28 GODDAMMIT INTERNET 03:28 Why never play yi claris? 03:28 and mineko : varies, it works in lag spikes 03:28 because I'm a fiora fan!! 03:28 Then Jarvan gave them the Ace 03:28 get me an average 03:28 sometimes it lags so much the chat DCs 03:28 And we lost both Nexus towers 03:28 Hahahaha 03:28 that happens to me 03:28 Fiora cant duel yi 03:28 In a game we had, until that point, been WINNING 03:28 yes she can 03:28 Fear the power of the dunkmaster 03:28 Good Fiora > Good Yi 03:29 Mediocre Fiora < Mediocre Yi 03:29 but 1v1 matchup doesn't make her viable 03:29 Fiora just needs more thunks 03:29 brb now 03:29 Bye 03:30 Cya soon* 03:30 (objection) 03:31 http://youtu.be/YcHl_MD-srA 03:31 ^psyk 03:32 I already know this 03:33 that game had awesome musics... and that's about it 03:33 listen again 03:33 closer 03:33 feel it 03:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSeP9lOXVxw have my childhood 03:33 man that game was GOOD 03:34 I remember this game 03:34 prolly one of the best licensed games in heestoreeh 03:34 I couldnt get into it for some reason 03:34 i forget why 03:34 Hah the tome when licensed game was good 03:34 I think I got stuck somewhere 03:34 Time* 03:34 orange 03:34 nah 03:34 most have always been bad 03:34 even at the time of the NES 03:35 I reme,ber buying call of harry potter 03:35 Its suck 03:35 the gamecube chamber of secrets 03:35 now that was bad 03:36 never had a gamecube 03:36 Nintendo console talk? 03:36 nah 03:36 childhood games 03:36 Mine were not 03:36 I only got a nes 03:36 Even like 03:36 A thing. 03:36 I did Mario 03:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKAGh3_svLo 03:37 And then jumped straight to KH and KH2 03:37 rayman 2... that game was CREEPY. 03:37 Ah KH 03:37 im out 03:37 later 03:37 Bye 03:37 and when I read the solutions on internet years later, I realized I'd never have found the 1000th lums 03:38 (note : at some point in the story, razorbeard eats a lums and the maximum available decreases from 1000 to 999) 03:38 (and there's an incredibly hidden secret area that has the last lums) 03:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L80IP2Vs27s 03:39 that ain't no childhoof 03:39 d* 03:39 Was close enough for me 03:39 Well its mine 03:39 You forget age gap Psyk 03:39 ^ 03:39 errr 03:39 I can never take KH seriously 03:39 I'm 18 03:39 how old are you 03:39 What? 03:39 after http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJzT_kqEc3Q 03:40 I just waiting for kh 3 03:41 Dude 2005 was KH2 03:41 2002 was KH1 03:41 That's childhood enough for me. 03:41 yes. KH1 would be childhood. 03:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQ806sEGIGM 03:41 not the second 03:41 6-9 for me. 03:41 how old are ye 03:41 kingdom hearts... 03:41 7-10 for you. 03:41 17 03:41 good gameplay 03:41 horrible, horrible story 03:41 yer old 03:41 ^ 03:42 listen to the cat 03:42 I have to say horrible twice 03:42 it's that horrible 03:42 well nevermind, it's childhood 03:42 the story is just as good as gundam seed destiny 03:43 and tiberian twilight 03:43 If KH3 involves Airbud and killing him, I'm getting a ps4 03:43 I never knew you could freeze the floating water 03:43 Or starwars 04:13 Was gonna ask for friendship. But okay.. 04:13 Can I have one too please? 04:13 (nyan) 04:14 Thanks n_n 04:14 Gonna steal that face Rehoma 04:14 Do it haha 04:15 This one is still my favorite: 04:15 ._. 04:15 Oh square enix please make final fantasy great again 04:15 Not gonna happen though :\ 04:15 Eh 04:15 I will believe 04:15 All of my hope 04:16 Is riding on KH3 04:16 Just need the company to almost shutdown and we will get one 04:16 E 04:16 xD 04:16 I just hope we get a epic final battle in kh3 04:17 GTA V 32 days remaining :O 04:17 Never been a fan of GTA 04:17 :OOOOOOOOOOOOO 04:17 Seems like a lot of money 04:17 The reason people like gta 4 because its so bugging 04:18 And its fun 04:18 For a game I'll just dick around in 04:18 Didn't really like GTA V as much as San Andreas/Vice City 04:18 IV* 04:18 IV* 04:18 Haha! 04:18 Yeah :P 04:18 I know your brain better than you do! 04:18 V is going to be epic as hell 04:18 LOL 04:18 Brain whyyyyyyyy 04:18 Well one of my fav franchise have gone a serious route 04:18 Whew 04:18 I dont know why 04:19 Thought you used my name 04:19 Fuck 04:19 *sigh* 04:19 I dont know why they want to make dead rising to a seriuois game 04:20 I want to kill zombie with drill bucket not missile 04:20 Dead Rising (original) was amazing. 04:20 Because it was just silly 04:20 Yeah 04:20 Drill bucket 04:21 More importantly 04:21 Motorcycle w/ Chainsaws 04:21 Ftw 04:21 Killing zombie and taking picture for exp 04:22 Me and a friend 04:22 Would play that game together 04:22 Switching on deaths 04:23 And our goals 04:23 Were "Fuck around, whoever makes the other laugh hardest wins" 04:23 Meh dead rising 3 will be a dark game 04:23 My friend won forever 04:24 Cus fun is overrated hahaha 04:24 Game is a serius bussineh 04:24 He went to the jewelry stand 04:24 And kept grabbing jewels 04:24 And throwing them at the zombies 04:25 Lol 04:25 After blocking the entrances 04:25 Hey guys I'm going to play some CS:GO 04:25 And he kept screaming "free sample" with a phony "chinese" accent 04:25 I'll see you guys around 04:25 Be 04:25 Bye* :) 04:25 Bye 04:25 Later Rehoma 04:28 *sighyawn* 04:33 "I'm one of the best negotiators around. I negotiated my way through negotiator training, I should have failed the hell out of that class, that's how good I am." 04:37 "I got two awards when I was a scholar. The first was for my excellent memory... And I forgot what the second was about." 04:39 wat 04:41 also I've just finished my 259 cards mtg funset 04:41 most are probably inaccurately written, or poorly formatted 04:41 I have to proofread everything now 04:41 please, kill me. 04:41 use the bloodstone 04:41 that's an item in a videogame. 04:42 it's not real. 04:42 so? 04:42 Does anyone here know how to play hard support in Dota 04:42 me 04:42 pick me 04:42 low level dota has no thing such as supports 04:42 duel me 04:42 I'm wondering what my endgame build should look like 04:42 jk 04:42 dont 04:42 only 5 carries every game 04:42 because I can't be carrying wards, dust and tp scrolls on me at all times 04:42 pick drow every game Q,Q,Q,Q,Q,Q u win 04:43 that only leaves space for 2 items after boots 04:43 get more assists 04:43 Should I be going for Boots of Travel 04:43 /jk 04:43 to save inventory space 04:43 BoTs is great choice 04:43 only if the game lasts longer than 55 minutes 04:43 and your team doesn't need mana boots anymore 04:44 not all supports should get mana boots 04:44 only if the game reaches the part where the support can take a little time off to get gold too 04:44 'k, good to know, that at least frees up one more item slot 04:44 treads are also good choice 04:44 kippy : but one to two should depending on team comp 04:44 My friends enjoy having Maiden on the team for the mana aura 04:44 jungle maiden op 04:45 because seriously I've had so many witch doctors going phase boots and try to get an aghanims, be mana starved 100% of the time and be useless because they melt when they ult 04:45 y'know what I was last game ? 04:45 I like Shadow Blade on Witch Doctor 04:45 witch doctor. 04:45 mana boots and mek. 04:45 since I can't afford BKB half the time 04:45 would you buy mana boots on lion? 04:45 I CARRIED MY TEAM. 04:45 Only if my team was stubborn and really needed mana 04:45 kippy : I wouldn't buy a ghost scepter on sniper either 04:46 i would 04:46 I like going arcaneblink on panda 04:47 it frees up a slot for a support to get other boots 04:47 what a kind panda 04:47 and then I blink in to offer drinks to everyone 04:48 the only hero i can carry with is slark 04:49 offlane/mid 04:49 I usually go whatever lane my team deems mine 04:50 turns out that solo hard carry hard lane works if the enemy lane is fucked up too 04:50 welp 04:51 doter 2 brown league 04:55 I'll be back 04:56 welp the chat is mine now 04:57 * KippyTheKippingKipster owns the chat now * 04:58 *heil hitler* 04:58 * Heil 04:58 *Hey * 04:58 * Omfg * 04:58 Please teach.. 04:58 Ban? 04:58 XD 04:58 I don't see Oz on the chat 04:58 Just on here 04:58 Mwahahaha 04:58 what the fuck 04:58 i own this chat now 04:58 Stealth 04:58 get the hell out 04:58 Naw. 04:59 http://prntscr.com/1lj7gc Oz 04:59 bro do you even lift? cum at me 04:59 THANKS FOR EVIDENCE OF YOU BEING A NAZI 04:59 HAHA 04:59 STRAIGHT TO THE CIA 04:59 XD 04:59 Kippy 05:00 Let's 1v1 League 05:00 Let's do it 05:00 i dont play league of lesbians 05:00 I'd 1v1 Dota 05:00 But 05:00 Well 05:00 i dont play dota 05:00 I'm shit 05:00 i only play HoN 05:00 What the fuck? 05:00 Nope 05:00 You said you didn't before 05:00 i'm joking 05:00 This is BS 05:00 i dont play HoN 05:00 Troll confirmed 05:00 i play smite 05:00 TROLL CONFIRMED 05:00 ok i dont play smite 05:01 I play Smite for realsies 05:01 i play runescape 05:01 IN YOUR FACE 05:01 no wait i change my mind 05:02 i play league of defending the ancients of newerth (LoDtAoN) 05:02 LDAN acutally 05:03 L-DAN 05:03 Would be the internetiscized version 05:03 yes 05:04 Anyway 05:04 anywhore 05:04 Kippy in all seriousness 05:04 You LoL, yeah? 05:04 i'm never serious 05:04 lol i'm shit at LoL 05:04 but i'll give it try 05:04 Don't worry 05:05 lemme update this game that takes 10 years 05:05 I don't want to 1v1 you 05:05 cum at me 05:05 Not if you're bad 05:05 i'll cut u 05:05 Haha 05:05 Anyway, who d'ya main in Dota? 05:05 i'm like the dendi of LoL 05:05 uhh i used to play carry vengeful spirit and venomancer in the brown league 05:05 but fuck that 05:06 its hard to do now 05:06 i main vengeful spirit, venomancer, tiny and slark 05:06 Tiny was like 05:06 "I could play this guy" for me 05:06 Then I played him 05:07 yea i had no idea how to paly him] 05:07 And I was like "WHAT THE FUCK AGHAGAGAG 05:07 but i really like him 05:07 The same was NOT true of BB 05:08 i had no idea how toss worked aswell 05:08 until like the end of the game 05:08 where i kept tossing my allies in the enemy fountain 05:10 * KippyTheKippingKipster still owns this chat * 05:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3N_LWDQSJU 05:10 wat 05:10 Suddenly politics in chat 05:10 American politics 05:11 murica 05:11 If you're not American, you're exempt from telling me 05:11 U-S-A 05:11 Why Obama is a good president. 05:11 welp my dog is barking again 05:11 thanks obama 05:11 time to put it to sleep 05:11 Haha 05:11 Srsly kippeh 05:12 You Murican? 05:12 no 05:12 Where ya' from? 05:12 the Uk 05:12 WE WON TWO WARS AGAINST YOU 05:12 ?_? 05:12 U-S-A! U-S-A! U-S-A! 05:13 here you can have my last shit 05:13 Haha 05:13 Naw I hate my country 05:13 ofc 05:14 9/10 will emigrate 05:14 * KippyTheKippingKipster is the arecus of this chat 05:14 Arceus* 05:15 Best Arceus go! 05:15 Wait 05:15 Competitive Pokemon? 05:15 only in the card game 05:15 Oh 05:15 i think gen 6 will have competitive 05:16 or some shit 05:16 OR 05:16 i dunno 05:17 There's always been competitive 05:17 http://www.pokemonshowdown.com/ 05:19 "We just found out her second car is a Prius" *gasp* "TERRORIST!" 05:19 wat 05:19 bak 05:20 wat x322 05:20 "Hating gays is wasting hate we can use against the Democrats!" 05:20 guys 05:20 American Dad 05:20 322 is like the best number 05:20 Naw 05:20 43 05:20 42* 05:20 u dun fucked up 05:20 Yessir 05:20 Yes I did. 05:20 did i yes 05:21 Bitch you fuck 05:21 you bitch fuck 05:21 Anyways, I'm off to the world of dreams. 05:21 why 05:22 Cause 1:21 AM =/= Early Morning 05:22 http://i.imgur.com/PymQjDG.png 05:22 beautiful art 05:22 Shit* 05:22 Replace that for either word 05:22 It works 05:22 you're shit 05:23 You use "shit" "art" and "beautiful" synonymously! 05:23 (╯°□°）╯ 05:23 So you're calling me art and beautiful! 05:23 wat 05:23 just go to sleep 05:23 "You're art" 05:23 "You're beautiful" 05:24 >_> 05:24 you guys 05:24 You use those words in reverse order as shit. 05:24 MINEKO? 05:24 Sorry, caps 05:24 Normally my caps are 100% intended too 05:24 <_< 05:24 <_> 05:24 guys you 05:24 No. 05:24 fuck 05:24 you 05:24 Mernerker 05:25 what 05:25 do you ask from me 05:25 I liked your blog. 05:25 Thanks for doing it so I didn't have to. 05:25 the one about lore? 05:25 Still gonna have to do that Sej lore thing. 05:25 Yeah. 05:26 *cough*wheredidbristlecomefromlikeseriouslyfuckyouriot*cough* 05:26 *cough*imadeathreadaboutthisduringthereworkandasusuallyyoudidn'tfuckingreadityoupricks*cough* 05:26 wat 05:27 Read Kippy. 05:27 READ 05:27 asking a mudkip to read is like asking a mudkip to read 05:27 Mineko, Kippy's a Nazi: http://prntscr.com/1lj7gc 05:27 Vac* 05:27 nein 05:28 My B 05:28 heil arceus 05:29 arceus-sama 05:29 (Sejuani) : Bristle-pi 05:30 Soon I'll have all Sej skins. 05:30 SOON 05:30 you crazy ass mothertrucker 05:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYgXBsJgasg 05:32 wat 05:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLw-9dpHtcU 05:33 And with that I bid you adieu 05:33 i've seen this video 05:33 Tell Psyk I used his language non-ironically, he won't give a fuck. 05:34 ez chat ez lyfe 05:34 I got called a retard less than 2 minutes into the game. then I carried. 05:35 lol 05:35 ozzy said some stuff 05:35 but i dont know 05:40 if only that worked elsewhere 05:41 wat 02:36 and my friend who doesn't play lol anymore cos he says he doesn't get ip 02:36 buys wards 02:36 and shapes them into penises 02:37 what a dick 02:37 well 02:38 he only does that if losing 02:38 he uses rengar 02:38 and then dances around inside the dick shaped ward 02:38 hi teh 02:39 ello 02:39 and stelathteh 02:39 stealth* 02:39 garen's, those kind of people deserve to lose though 02:39 unfortunately 02:39 yup 02:40 hes a dick anivia 02:40 walling me when running and sh*t 02:40 yea... hate those people 02:40 I'll do that in small amounts on say... Howling Abyss 02:40 when I get Anivia 02:41 but never ranked 02:41 Unless my team is ahead and my walling off that ally only delays him, never to get him killed 02:41 Theres a reason why i don't ranked so much 02:41 Retards 02:41 a.k.a. trolls 02:41 shrug, iv been enjoying ranked a little better recently 02:41 cept trundle 02:41 Iv been getting less trolls 02:42 and more -highly- cooperative teammates 02:42 I got a feeding kog'maw yesterday 02:42 generally when I go Janna mid, my team wins 02:42 yesterday, playuing normals 02:42 irelia and zyra go top 02:42 know what? 02:42 if im forced to support, anything but Zyra i end up losing 02:42 *feeds tryndamere* 02:43 And even then, Zyra depends on how good the ADC performs 02:43 but iv just noticed that whenever i go any other support.... my team always loses 02:43 so..... 02:43 even if its not because of my own performance 02:43 what division are you automatically put in if you win all 10 games of placement? 02:43 shrug 02:43 silver 1? 02:44 just gonna fix the formatting garen. 02:44 my placements got trolled hard 02:44 im gonna finish it 02:44 and i ended up losing all of mine due to feeders / leavers 02:44 I had one placement match where i had 2 leavers 02:44 Actually 02:44 i only won 2 placements 02:44 2 02:44 another where our Tryndamere went 1/14/2 and his only kill 02:44 Was from hardcore KSing 02:45 like, it was nothing BUT a killsteal 02:45 I wonder why the people her think OMFG BAN AKALI AKALI SO OP 02:45 placement determined by peeps yer playing with and against... 02:45 here* 02:45 Meaning you could go through placement matches and if you end up playing against challenger tier players in those placement matches 02:45 You could end up right in Challenger Tier coming out of placements 02:46 woah 02:46 mindblown 02:46 there's a 4th year where i go to school 02:46 challenger 1 02:47 hmm? 02:48 Hi guys 02:57 sup lawli 02:57 ....And after looking at the ratings, Renekton's win rate against Poppy went from -50%, 02:57 to suddenly 50%. 02:58 woah 02:58 Either all Poppy players suddenly got a hangover at the same time, 02:58 or 02:58 or the Renekton players turned really fucking good. 02:58 all renekton players 02:58 lol 02:58 met\ 02:58 a 02:58 tee_o in real life 02:59 and got defeated 02:59 therefore training so damn hard to become so damn good 03:01 hmmmm 03:01 i need a chain related icon 03:01 or anything that bonds 03:02 screw it 03:02 imam use chain of corruption 03:06 damn 03:07 hmm? 03:08 WOAH 03:08 SPLASH FOR ARCADE HECARIM 03:08 LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE ROBOT UNICORN 03:09 and riot blitzcrank has a mustache...... 03:11 dun with concept 03:12 garen. 03:12 wot 03:12 lets talk at private messages 03:12 k 03:18 hi oj 03:36 Dead chat =( 03:41 hi Rin 03:41 hi Brian 03:42 'ello 03:42 Hai~ 03:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DobvGOqzDlw 03:45 need to start bringing some of my older mid lane picks back into play 03:45 such as Ahri and Cass 03:46 Why did cass fall out of popularity ? 03:46 and play the newer ones iv tried out like Lissandra and Miss Fortune 03:47 i dunno, personally it just seems like her hitbox is larger than other champs 03:47 so you get hit by AOE CC easier 03:47 power creep 03:47 i can never play liss in mid :/ 03:47 for example, Ahri vs Swain I can avoid his AOE Snare quite well 03:47 hah, Rin 03:47 I just wanted to Liss 03:47 but Cass vs Swain I almost always seem to get hit by it 03:48 and I was told to support 03:48 At first i thought it might have been that Ahri had more movement speed 03:48 But really Cass did 03:48 Even if just a small amount difference 03:48 ahri has smoother animations ? 03:48 not looking at animations 03:48 but just general movement 03:49 cass has more movement speed but she seems slower and more susceptible to abilities like Nevermove than Ahri 03:49 More speed doesn't mean crap 03:50 If your animation makes controlling them harder 03:50 power creep. 03:50 That too. 03:50 Btw i like the thing done with Lucian's page 03:51 context 03:51 where it incorporates the Ability Details information in a Show/Hide Additional Info button 03:51 "The second shot deals 50-75% of Lucian's AD based on level, but fully applies on-hit effects" 03:52 wonder if its limited to On-Hit Effects 03:53 03:53 03:53 Ardent Blaze is linear, colliding skill shot the explodes in a cross pattern. 03:53 03:53 Magic damage is mitigated by Black Shield and Lifeline. 03:53 Magic damage will apply Morellonomicon. 03:53 Magic damage is amplified by Deathfire Grasp and Blackfire Torch. 03:53 i want to burn things. 03:53 burn them bad. 03:53 then salt the ground. 03:53 why? 03:54 and continue burning. 03:54 until there's nothing left 03:54 just a hole 03:54 a nice clean hole 03:54 Because no proper Lucian build would use Deathfire Grasp? 03:54 untainted 03:55 free from dark the grasp of imbeciles 03:58 either way, Hurricane will likely be of use to Lucian 03:58 if anything, for its massive attack speed boost 03:58 ...the purging flames... 03:58 but also for the double-proc on his passive 03:59 wonder if nystus knows he's being ignored 03:59 Doubt it. 03:59 Also, the AS boost from W can stack ? 04:00 Oh, nvm by bad. 04:00 `my 04:00 Hi guys 04:01 Hello Orangew 04:01 *yawn* 04:03 Its just 12 am 04:04 That's midnight oj 04:04 Noon is pm 04:05 Doesn't mean I can't wish I was asleep. 04:05 last time i checked, a clock had 24 hours 04:05 not 12 04:06 You can go 24 hour clock if you want Nystus 04:07 my clock's twice as long 04:07 suck it 04:07 Depend on your preference 04:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jr2pOenWbQs 04:26 2/9/19 Leona 04:26 hm 04:27 Vandal: 119.92.181.5 Page: Summoner 04:27 tch 04:28 little amusing "Passive must have at least a value of 211g for Overlord's Bloodmail to be gold efficient." under gold efficiency for Overlord's Bloodmail 04:28 Considering the fact that "200 HP over 5 seconds" is the exact same as "+40 HP/5 for 5 seconds" 04:30 How do you quantify a conditional effect, then? 04:33 I don't get 04:33 Why we do stuff like that 04:33 For example: Warmog's 04:34 Because somebody had the brilliant idea that more information is inherently better 04:35 Saying "Needs a value of X to be gold efficient" 04:35 Is less informative than 04:36 "If the player has health X, then Warmog's is efficient" (moot point because it's already efficient) 04:40 teh, the same way that Sword of the Divine is quantified 04:40 Sword of the Divine 04:41 the condition with that active effect is that you need to activate it for the gold efficiency to be recognized 04:41 I remember saying that we shouldn't have had item efficiencies in the first place 04:41 the condition with Overlord's Bloodmail would be ofc activating the effect 04:41 someone did em 04:41 so anyways, if you go by the rejuv bead as other HP Regen gold values are calculated 04:42 whenever Bloodmail activates its 1280g 04:42 though, rejuv beads arent the "cheapest lowest tier" hp regen item 04:43 HP Potions provide 30 HP/5 for 15 seconds and cost 35g :P 04:43 but thats just being picky about whats considered an "item" and what isnt 04:44 your face is an item 04:44 and I'd buy it 04:51 What Teh said 04:53 so, whose bot is IONDragonX? 04:58 no one's 04:58 just some guy 04:58 why? 04:59 Heyho. 05:00 He behaves very much like VSTF's bot on their chat 05:00 Bleah. Another Vandal: 82.137.12.228 Page : Miss Fortune 05:00 Hi 05:01 This guy too: 109.166.140.130 05:01 05:01 lol vstf 05:01 05:03 Hey Aston 05:03 Hello. And dem crazy spanish vandals... 05:04 no hablo ingles 05:04 hi 05:04 hi\ 05:04 bye 05:09 akali 05:09 what 05:10 lionlight i need to ask u a queisten 05:10 no hablo ingles 05:11 chimichanga por favor 05:12 Chimicherry? Cherrychanga? 05:13 https://images.4chan.org/a/src/1376663290188.png 05:13 what a delicious-looking cream-filled pastry 05:14 IAK IS DISTRESSED 05:14 HELP ME, MY MINIONS 05:14 go fap 05:14 fap for me 05:14 I'm too lazy 05:15 Okie 05:15 ...dude. 05:15 Can I pron plz? 05:15 k 05:15 I PM you 05:15 sec 05:15 Pffft 05:15 This is funneh 05:16 Thanx for the pronz 05:18 TMI, Akali 05:18 you need some too, Lions? 05:18 PM 05:18 ._. 05:19 mandatory "bad Akali" 05:19 i think i broke iak 05:22 REJOICE 05:30 how would some of you build an AP Miss Fortune? 05:30 Rabadon's x5 05:31 GA 05:31 Lich Bane ist good 05:31 let me guess, you build BT x5 on new Yi 05:31 I never played new Yi 05:31 BUT ON OLD YI 05:31 but you would if you did 05:31 I build PD x5 05:31 built 05:31 nub 05:31 :3 05:31 you build that on Rammus in Dominion 05:32 mobi boots first 05:32 ofc 05:32 btw 05:32 funny thing about an AP MF game i had 05:33 I ended up getting a Quadra, with the 2 last kills being from under 15% HP 05:33 They had underestimated how much i was healing from the activation of Rageblade's conditional effect 05:40 its also amusing how people's attitudes can change from champion selection to mid-game 05:41 TEH 05:41 EH? 05:41 WHY do you INSIST on being BAD 05:41 and SUCKY 05:41 Champion Select: "Wtf, Janna Mid?" or "MF Mid? Report this troll please" etc 05:41 Mid Game: "Wow, pro Janna" or "You're actually pretty good, MF" 05:41 etc 05:41 I'd consider Gunblade on AP MF 05:42 and they just pull a 180 on their attitude 05:42 including Nashors, Lion's? 05:42 Yeah, likely Nashors 05:43 Not too sure what to get for movespeed tho 05:43 boots 05:44 I'd like a little more than boots 2 on an autoattacking carry 05:44 Swiftness with Alacrity 05:45 Maybe 05:45 lions 05:46 Sorc Boots 05:46 is my preference for it 05:46 YA GOT HIGH HEELS OF SPEED, FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD 05:46 and the hybrid penetration Marks / Quints 05:59 https://images.4chan.org/a/src/1376675195516.jpg 06:48 awwww 06:48 Teh scared him off 06:50 http://vinesaucevidya.com 06:52 that the horrifying Minecraft with zombies game? 06:55 ye 08:04 Pleasant weather we're having, isn't it? 08:12 not really 08:30 http://guildedage.net/comic/chapter-25-page-14/ 08:44 Just got out of a casual match with a level 5 Ashe that only had 2 wins, a feeder Silver 5 Vi, and a semi-competent ziggs. #fml 08:51 https://www.humblebundle.com/ 09:26 so i pondered 09:27 why are all the comic book movies only ever based on the main universes? 09:27 Gotham by Gaslight would make for a good adaptation 09:28 or...Ultimate Marvel 09:29 first of the new Batman movies had an actual Gotham 09:29 every other one was just 'murrica 09:29 whoop dee fuckin' doo 09:29 where's my towering gothic architecture? 09:30 EVERYTHING SUCKS 09:30 this monologue brought to you by Wordoktor. 09:31 nystus, teh, threesome 09:31 ah god my ears 09:51 ah shit 09:51 mixed it up 09:52 anyone else notice that in fizz's ability details, fizz is female? 09:52 sry not ability details, champion overiew 09:52 *overview 09:54 so fix it 09:55 forgot that "Marvel cinematic continuity" is a thing 09:55 takes bit 'n' pieces out of Ultimate 09:55 small ones 09:57 and whathave you 09:59 oh well 10:00 such potential 10:00 and they make it all same-y 10:00 http://dilbert.com/strips/comic/1998-10-05/ 10:27 are we 10:27 all that's left? 10:55 yes 11:06 cool 11:06 means we're the 'cool' guys 11:09 the hell? 11:11 imagine it's a survival flick 11:11 and now we're getting all the screentime that was previously divided for more people 11:13 What the hell am I? 11:13 Cameraman? 11:14 if you wish 11:15 though why not participate 11:15 Cos 11:15 No ide 11:15 idea 11:17 same here 11:17 I'm just talking whatever 11:21 yawn 11:25 yay 11:25 full physical damage team 11:25 SIon 11:25 pantheon 11:25 twitch (me) 11:26 Tryndamere 11:26 and Nocturne 11:28 Lessee how this goesa 11:29 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand sion is ap 2013 08 16